


There is Road Left in Both of Our Shoes

by scootie_patootie



Series: There is Road Left in Both of Our Shoes [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scootie_patootie/pseuds/scootie_patootie
Summary: This is my first Arcana fic and my first post ever on Archive of Our Own so I hope I can quickly figure out post formatting and get everything worked out.  This story is based around my fan apprentice Persephone, Percy for short.  It takes place during the events of the game but won't always comply with the events or timeline because there are just things I felt like changing.  I felt like Julian leaving and returning needed to be more drawn out and dramatic as it just makes sense to be upset at someone for breaking up with you before you're even really together and then disappearing.Anyway I hope y'all like it!





	1. Long Time No See

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Arcana fic and my first post ever on Archive of Our Own so I hope I can quickly figure out post formatting and get everything worked out. This story is based around my fan apprentice Persephone, Percy for short. It takes place during the events of the game but won't always comply with the events or timeline because there are just things I felt like changing. I felt like Julian leaving and returning needed to be more drawn out and dramatic as it just makes sense to be upset at someone for breaking up with you before you're even really together and then disappearing.  
> Anyway I hope y'all like it!

My fingers curled, grasping at the edge of the counter as I decided whether or not to close up shop. Business was slow this evening and I couldn’t get him off my mind no matter how hard I tried to shake him. Weeks had passed since I watched Doctor Devorak walk away from the front steps of the shop after our night by the docks. My cheeks tingled from the memory of where he’d planted his goodbye kisses, but soon burnt red hot from embarrassment. How could I let myself get so caught up, so enchanted by him? I wasn’t some lovesick teenager! So why did it hurt so much to even think about him? Julian… I shook my head, the knot in my stomach pulling tighter as I thought about his hands on the back of my neck, my fingers entangled in his messy red hair, the smell of Mazelinka’s soup wafting through the warm air around us. Kisses by the water, the salty ocean air, the warmth of his body, his breath, the sad look on his face when we finally pulled away from each other while crashing waves filled the silence between us. Images of the days and nights we spent together flashed in my mind, causing a lump to form in my throat. Weeks had passed since then and then a month, two months... Would he ever return? Was he safe? Had he met someone else?  


What’s it gonna take a damn mind erasing spell? Get it together Persephone! I wished I could wash myself clean of him, but he was under my skin, some essence of him had made its way into my bloodstream causing a longing unlike any I’d felt before… The years I’d spent pining for Asra were nothing compared to this ache. At least Asra and I are friends, despite the secrets he continues to keep from me, at least he would never rip me apart at the seams like this.  


“Dammit!” The word slipped past my lips in a hiss as I pounded my fist on the counter. Lucky Asra was off on another quest as I couldn’t stand the looks of pity he’d been throwing my way recently when he thought I wasn’t looking. I could already hear him crack some lame joke about not breaking the counter too. “Dammit, dammit, dammit!” I continued to slam my fist into the solid wood until I couldn’t stand the pain. As I looked at my knuckles, bruised and a little bloodied, a tinge of shame crept through me. That’s it. It was definitely time to close up shop for the day. Of course, just as I decided on locking up, the bell on the door chimed alerting me to an entering customer. I looked up from my throbbing hand and my stomach sank.  


“Long time no see.” He bore that stupid smirk as he closed and locked the door behind him in one swift motion. Tears began to well in my eyes, obscuring my vision but I blinked them away, trying to make sense of the man standing before me. He ran his gloved fingers through his scarlet locks and rubbed the back of his head seemingly searching for words as I stared him down.  


“Get out.” The words left my lips before I even had a chance to think. “Jul-just, just get out, Dr. Devorak.” I sputtered, trying my best to erase any intimacy that may have existed between us.  


“I’m sorry,” He put his hands up as if to show submission, “…Maybe I shouldn’t have come.”  


“You’re damn right! Especially after all the trouble Portia went through to get you out of the city.” My emotions began to boil over, there was no masking the contempt in my words. They dripped with the venom I’d been storing up within myself for the past two months. I didn’t care what he wanted or what he had to say. Looking at him made me ache and recoil from wanting and disdain all at once.  


“I’m sorry, Percy… Please let me explain.” My nickname felt like a sharp dagger in my heart when it left his lips. He took a few steps towards the counter, long strides bringing him close enough for his scent to carry through the air. His overcoat was missing and his white shirt, hardly buttoned, bellowed open showing his pale chest.  


“Please.” The word a soft whisper as I began to lose my resolve. Please what? Please leave? Please stay? Please explain yourself? Tears once again threatened to escape but I bit my lip, trying to keep my composure. The distinct taste of iron washed over my tongue; I bit down much harder than I realized.  


“Dear… You’ve hurt yourself.” He made his way around the counter, towering over me to inspect my lip. Placing a finger on my chin he tilted my head up and bent down, his face mere inches from mine. A fire erupted in me as his tongue lapped hungrily at the blood still seeping from my bottom lip and for a few moments I gave in, standing on my tip toes to grasp at the nape of his neck and pull him in closer, pressing my lips to his, allowing his tongue entrance, savoring his familiar taste. Our bodies moved together to an unheard rhythm, as if we had spent no time apart at all. As if he never left. _That’s right _. I let my hand slide down to his chest and pushed him away before wiping blood and spit off my mouth with the back of my hand.__  


“As if you care.” My heart raced in my chest, pounding in my ears, my knees threatened to give out at any moment.  


“You look faint, have you been eating?” He eyed my body under my dark, flowing clothes which hung more loosely than usual around my petite frame.  


“Stop it, Julian.” I took a step back but had to brace myself on a nearby stool. When Asra was around I put on a show, pretending I was getting better, but with him in and out of the shop so often the past couple weeks I couldn’t be bothered to pay attention to my health. Most days I would choke down some light broth if I was hungry enough and most nights I’d pass out from exhaustion after tossing and turning in my bed worrying about the man now standing before me.  


“Stop what?” His eyes peered into mine as if he might find the answers there and worry lined his face.  


“Just stop. I can’t. I can’t do this.” A sudden rush of heat came over me as the room started to spin. Unable to find my footing I fell back with too much force for the stool to support. I braced myself for impact but Julian, swift as ever, caught me before I could hit the ground.  


“You haven’t been taking care of yourself at all have you?” He picked me up bridal style with little effort.  


“Stop pretending to care.” I didn’t have it in me to struggle as he carried me up the stairs to my room. “Just take whatever you came for and leave.” He set me down gently on the bed, a long sigh escaping him as he furrowed his brow.  


“Is that what you think of me? I can’t say I blame you.” He placed the back of his slender hand gently on my forehead and then my cheeks and then my forehead one more time.  
His hands were cold as always and offered some relief to the heat radiating throughout my body. Despite my anger, his touch caused butterflies to flutter in my empty stomach before it let out a small grumble. “You’re burning up. You should get out of those clothes. I’ll make you something to eat.” I wanted to respond, wanted to yell at him, wanted to pound on his chest and demand answers but it felt as if a fog was rolling over me, so I simply complied to the best of my abilities as he quickly marched down the stairs. It was only now that I realized how badly my hands were shaking, as I struggled to untie the intricate knots which held my outfit together, the buttons on my pants were another story and I gave up, my top half off with my light undershirt exposed. I was never one for fancy bras or corsets, it’s not like I needed them, my breasts were small enough to be concealed by undershirts and often even without one.  


Another wave of dizziness washed over me as I let one leg hang off the bed, trying to touch the ground. Why is this bed so damn high up? My toes barely reached, and the position did nothing to help me. Time passed and I couldn’t hear anything over the sound of my heart pounding in my chest, I wondered if Julian was even really there. Perhaps I was imagining it. My hand went to my lips as I recalled the kiss we shared, the warmth of his body against mine. No there’s no way I was imagining him, the forces that be surely were not that cruel. I tried again to fiddle with the buttons on my undershirt, feeling as if someone was sitting on my chest preventing me from catching my breath. Panicked, I began to lose control of my breathing as a few of the buttons finally came undone leaving me rather exposed. My concern was with my breathing though as it only grew more and more difficult to get any air at all. I must have been wheezing quite loudly as suddenly Julian was at my side concern showing on his pale face. I hadn’t even noticed him come up the stairs.  


“What’s happening? What’s wrong?” He was panicked which was not helping me. I felt like a fish out of water gasping for air and my heart, gods it felt like it was about to explode but I couldn’t articulate this to Julian in my current state. Instead I grabbed his hand and placed it on my exposed chest so he could feel my accelerated heartbeat. A panic attack… Of course, I couldn’t believe it took either of us so long to realize what was happening. It wasn’t my first, but it was definitely the worst one I’d experienced in recent memory, amplified by fatigue and the shock of seeing Julian, though I did not want to admit the latter.  


“Ah I see.” He seemed to regain his composure though a deep blush crossed his cheeks and made its way down his chest as he inspected me further. “I’m sorry.” For some reason his continued apologies only served to tick me off, but I knew I needed his help, so I swallowed my pride. He let his palm linger on my chest a moment longer before he joined me on the bed, sitting me up so that he could lean on the headrest behind me. I curled up between his legs, my head resting on his chest. He ran his fingers through my short dark hair and took deep even breaths. I tried to focus on the rhythm of his heartbeat, the rise and fall of his chest, his fingers gently combing through my hair.  


“You’re okay,” He whispered in my ear, giving me goosebumps, “just breathe with me, don’t force it. Listen to my voice, breathe in, hold it, breathe out.” He continued to instruct me in a melodic tone, cradling me in his arms. His voice was a gentle hum I’d never heard from him before. At last my heart rate returned to a normal, steady pace and I felt the sweet relief of air entering my lungs. Though certainly not a full breath it was enough for me to begin to calm down. In through the nose, out through the mouth. I repeated this simple mantra over and over. Each breath I took deeper than the last until my breathing returned to normal. Finally, the fog began to lift a bit and I thanked the forces for every bit of oxygen that passed through my lungs. As soon as I realized I was okay I scrambled to get out of Julian’s embrace, choosing to sit on the foot of the bed and face him. His gaze darted around the room desperate not to make eye contact, though I did catch him eyeing my chest a few times.  


“Do you have panic attacks often?” Finally, he met my gaze, his cheeks tinged a deep pink as he realized I’d caught him staring.  


“What are you doing here?” I ignored his question, mine was more important anyway.  


“Well… As it turns out,” His hand went to the back of his head, his discomfort showing plainly on his face, “Why don’t we discuss this over some food huh? Are you able to get up?” Leave it to Julian to change the subject.  


“Answer me, Doctor.”  


“Percy, please…”  


“Answer me!”  


He stared down at his hands at some point he’d removed his gloves. With his other hand he traced the mark that branded him a killer. My head was swirling with so many questions and even more anger but behind it all was relief, at least he was okay for now. The room began to spin again, and I brought my hand to my head, hoping to calm it.  


“Look, I made us some food so let’s just go downstairs and discuss things.” I could tell by the look on his face that he was not going to relent so I gave in instead muttering a “fine” and stepping off the bed. “Ahem, but you may want to um… Cover up if you want me to be able to focus on matters at hand.” Too tired to even feel embarrassed I couldn’t help but roll my eyes as I buttoned up my shirt and we made our way down the stairs. My legs felt like jello and I clung to the bannister, refusing any more help from Julian despite his continued attempts at steadying me. A spread of cheese and cured meats (which I bought at the market to prepare for Asra’s impending return) sat in the middle of the table, a few slices of bread placed neatly on two plates opposite of each other. Did he really consider this “making” something? I had to suppress the urge to tease him about it. Julian pulled my chair out for me, insisting on helping me to my seat. Admittedly after that ordeal I was ravenous, and I ate quickly, ready to get the answers to my questions.  


“So,” I took another bite of bread before continuing, “What are you doing here, Julian?” My words were cold as ice and he grimaced at my harsh tone.  


“I thought I could figure out what happened on my own,” He started, again avoiding my gaze as he spoke, “…But I can’t.” I couldn’t help but scoff at his answer.  


“So now that you need something from me you think you can just come prancing back here? Do you think I’m stupid?” A full stomach gave me the energy to show my true anger and I was not planning on holding back. “You think you can just say “I’m no good” “I’ll only hurt you” “I have no future” and disappear like that after… After we grew so close and then expect me to welcome you with open arms because you need help now? As if I wasn’t willing to help you months ago?” This time I didn’t fight back my tears. “Well you’re right,” I continued, “You’re an asshole Julian!” I jumped to my feet and slammed my hands down onto the table causing it to shake but he barely seemed to react.  


“Please just hear me out…” He struggled to find the words to say but this time he looked straight into my eyes, unwavering. “I fucked up, you’re right but I didn’t only come back because I need help. In fact, I’m not even sure you’ll be able to help me, actually, it’s just that I-.”  


“Then why are you here?” I cut him off. “Why are you in my shop, in my home stirring up trouble for me again? Imagine if someone saw you here! If Nadia found out that you’re back in Vesuvia! What if you were caught? You’re such an idiot! A selfish idiot!” My words spilled from me as swiftly as my tears, but the doctor simply stood up calmly, closing the space between us and cupping my face with his hands.  


“You’re right, I am. I…I shouldn’t have come back. I’m sorry. I’ll be going now. Perhaps in another life…” He trailed off as his hands slipped away from me and fell, defeated, at his sides. I could feel my heart breaking all over again as he made his way to the shop door, I wanted to tell him to stay but I couldn’t bear to look at him a second longer.  
“Fine. Run away Julian. It seems to be the only thing you’re good at.” I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth, but it was too late to take them back. Turning to look at me for a moment, pain etched into his pallid face Julian opened his mouth to speak but seemed to change his mind, disappearing into the night much like he had two months prior.


	2. Rowdy Ravens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a conversation with Asra, Percy decides to go after Julian. Will she be able to forgive him or have his self-destructive tendencies caused her too much heartache?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall sorry about the super long hiatus. Mostly I just got embarrassed after posting the first chapter, I've been sitting on a few chapters since but also hit a hard writers block once school started. This is all kinda new to me so I hope anyone that was interested in chapter one is still down to read chapter two lol.  
> Anyways there's some steamy stuff at the end of this chapter but nothing too major. Hope yall like it!

Well that sure was something.” A familiar voice chimed from the back room.

“Asra,” I spun to face him my cheeks growing hot from embarrassment as I attempted to wipe away the rest of my tears, “how long have you been there?”

“Not long but… Long enough.” He leaned on the door frame, Faust curling around his left arm. “Fight.” She cooed, looking at me and then back at Asra.

“It seemed as if Ilya was trying to tell you something important.” Asra set his things out on the counter, his cool demeanor only serving to make me feel more ashamed at my lack of levelheadedness. 

“Yeah that he can’t save himself on his own.” I couldn’t bring myself to meet Asra’s gaze as he glided casually around the shop placing new items here and there. Judging by the pensive look on his face he was trying to choose his next words wisely.

“That may be true,” He started, adjusting a display of various crystals, “but I don’t think that’s all, and I think you know that too.”

“Well he’s gone again anyway.” I replied flatly but the image of Julian’s sorrowful face flashed in my mind. It didn’t erase the hurt I was feeling but could I really just leave him for dead? 

“Hmm,” Asra shrugged. “We both know Ilya has a way of pushing people away at the worst times but in all the years I’ve known him I’ve never seen him admit he needed help. He’s a whirlwind Persephone, and this is part of the game he plays. Play along and you may get hurt again, but if he’s reaching out, he must be rather desperate. It’s more than just a lonely heart on the line for him.” 

Asra was right, as always. He was practically reading my mind. He often had a way of knowing exactly what I was thinking. Even if I was still hurting because of Julian, and I would make it clear to him that I was, I couldn’t just let him hang for a crime he did not commit. I made a promise to help him and a promise to find the truth for Nadia and there was no way I could go back on either of those. Knowing I had to move fast I rushed up the stairs to get dressed. Julian’s black gloves lay strewn on my bed, next to where he had been leaning against the head rest. At least they would make it easier to find him. 

“Y’know Asra, as much as I appreciate your wisdom and all that you’ve done for me sometimes this stoic know it all act gets old.” I grumbled when I came back down. Asra just laughed and told me to be careful as I rushed out the door and onto the night streets of Vesuvia. Holding the gloves tightly in my hands, I focused my energy, letting myself be guided by the warm pull of my magic. I weaved in and out of alleyways and dimly lit areas. Of course, he would have to hide he wasn’t even wearing his mask when he got to the shop. Clouds concealed any light the moon or stars would have provided but that didn’t stop me. Instead I relied on my magic, like an invisible string pulling me forward. Focusing all I could on finding Julian and not tripping over loose cobblestones or any other obstacles in my path I kept a steady pace. I was surprised that I was being pulled deeper into the city rather than out of it, but it all made sense when I arrived at the Rowdy Raven. 

_Of course, he’d be here._ I tried to push down the memory of the last time Julian and I were at the pub. We had so much fun together, drinking and dancing the night away before we had to make our escape to Mazelinka’s. I couldn’t remember there ever being a time that I had so much fun… Though I couldn’t really remember much before the past three years. It was fun learning magic and working with Asra but since the moment I’d met Julian the world just seemed more colorful and exciting. The bouncer outside the bar eyed me curiously as I stood just a few steps away from the door, trying to work up the courage to step inside. I knew if I were to swallow my pride Julian would sweet talk his way right back into my heart, not that he ever really left in that sense, but how long would it be before he decided to take matters into his own hands again… And what if we really couldn’t prove his innocence? What if he wasn’t innocent at all? No, somehow, somewhere deep within me I knew Julian wasn’t responsible for Count Lucio’s death whether he believed it or not. I took a deep breath, did my best to center myself, and made my way inside, giving a small nod to the doorman as he opened the door for me.

For a moment as I scanned the room, I feared that maybe my magic had led me astray. There were plenty of rough looking customers arguing, laughing, drinking, it was difficult to see past the rowdy crowd. My stomach did a backflip once I caught a glimpse of that unruly auburn hair and unmistakable lanky figure tucked away at a back, corner table. Julian was slumped over a pint of beer, several empty mugs spread out in front of him. Even from across the room I could see a deep red tinge across his face. He was drunk.

“Don’t look at me like that!” He shouted, his words drawn out and dramatic from his drunken state. At first, I believed him to be addressing me but as I approached, I realized Malak was perched on the centerpiece of the table. He replied with a caw and stretched his wings. “Yooou, you can’t judge mee, you’re juss’ a bird.” Julian slurred in response, which seemed to offend Malak somehow as he took this opportunity to hop up to a nearby windowsill and soar outside. “Oh, sure just leave me here! I deserve to be alone anyway.” Julian knocked back the rest of his drink leaning so far back in his chair I thought he might fall but miraculously he kept his balance. When he sat back up to slam his now empty pint on the table, he finally noticed me.

“Doctor.” I approached the table slowly; my nerves were starting to get the best of me. It was so much easier to just be angry than to try to deal with the hurt and concern that was bubbling up within me every time I looked at him. I knew he was hurting too but that didn’t make it any easier.

“Percy please just say my name.” He peered up at me from his seat, desperation painted on his face beneath his drunken blush. Something about the way he looked at me in this moment made my heart race. I wanted so badly to kiss him, wanted him to know that even if I was pissed at him beyond belief, I still cared. Instead I stared at the ground before speaking, fiddling with one of the knots that kept my shirt closed.

“Julian.” I sighed, shaking my head as I decided to have a seat across from him at the table, unsure what to say. “Julian I…”

“It sounds like music coming from your lips.” He interrupted closing his eye and leaning back in the chair again, this time kicking his feet up onto the table and knocking over a few of the empty pints. “I’m a fool, Percy. A fool for ever leaving. A fool for thinking I could do this on my own. A fool for falling for you and pulling you into all this mess.” He put the back of his hand to his head dramatically as he spoke. If I didn’t know his pension for the dramatic, I would’ve assumed he was acting.

“You’re a mess.” I teased, causing a smile to creep across his face. 

“I am. You don’t even know the half of it.” He laughed half-heartedly, before calling the bartender for another drink. “Actually, make it two!” His voice boomed through the bar as he held up a gold coin and planted his feet back onto the ground with a loud thud. The bartender was quick to respond bringing over two more pints of whatever it was he was drinking which from the looks and smell was most likely Salty Bitters. “Here, one for you!” He reached across the table to offer me the drink, spilling some in the process as the feet of the chair hit the ground with a loud thud, though he didn’t seem bothered. 

“Thanks, Julian.” Our fingers brushed as I took the mug into my own hands and as soon as I set it down Julian reached across the table again, this time taking both my hands in his and giving them a gentle squeeze. I couldn’t help but blush as he raised my fingertips to his lips, planting a few soft pecks before deciding to speak again.

“I didn’t only come back because I need help, Percy.” Suddenly his voice seemed much more somber than before, as if he had found a moment of clarity between the waves of intoxication. “I came back because… Well I… That is to say um…” He looked directly into my eyes, letting my hands slip out of his grasp. “Jeez you’re really going to make me say it aren’t you?” He laughed nervously, running his fingers through his hair. I had to admit watching him squirm like this did bring me a strange sense of joy and yes, I did want to hear him say for himself all the reasons he returned. 

“Why don’t we finish these drinks and get out of here hm? I know a cozy little place not too far from here.” He waggled his eyebrows and I couldn’t help but laugh.

I drank as quickly as I could, also opting to down the rest of his as I didn’t think he needed any more alcohol in his system. When we were both sufficiently intoxicated, we clumsily made our way out of the tavern and over to Mazelinka’s. 

“She said she’d be away for a few days, gathering spices and herbs from somewhere or something.” Julian traced his hand along the top of the door frame before pulling down a key. At least this was definitely better than trying to sneak in through the window and stepping on her flowers again.

“You must’ve _really_ been listening when she told you.” I teased as he ducked through the doorway. In a flash he grabbed my hand and pulled me inside, closing the door behind me so he could push me up against it, moving so quickly it caused a gasp to escape my lips.

“My thoughts may have been preoccupied.” He rested a hand on the door just above my head so he could lean down to whisper in my ear. “Forgive me, dear, for everything.” His breath warm and familiar, sent a jolt of electricity through my body. 

I let my arms rest on his shoulders, tilting my head so he could kiss and nibble at my neck, working his way down to my collarbone, his hair tickling me every so often. 

“It will take more than that to make it up to me.” I huffed, though I allowed him to continue. His movements were desperate as he undid the knots holding my blouse together. His hand, ice cold, danced across the exposed space under my bellybutton, dangerously close to the hem of my pants.

“Kiss me.” His voice was a husky growl. It was more of a request than a demand and I jumped at the opportunity to take control.

“Maybe if you say please.” I winked playfully, tracing my fingers down the back of his neck and then along his collarbones, and down his exposed chest. Immediately his pink drunken blush changed to a nearly crimson red, but I could see that I had sparked a fire in him.

“Please.” He continued to place sloppy kisses all over my neck and chest, sometimes opting to lightly bite at my ear. 

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that.” I tried to keep a straight face, hiding my reactions as he started to work on unbuttoning my undershirt. Every kiss, every touch, drove me crazy. I wanted him, but not as much as I wanted to hear him beg.

“Please, please kiss me. I-“

“Ahem!” We both jumped at the unexpected noise. Julian was wide eyed but did not turn around and though I couldn’t see past him I knew it was Mazelinka.

“Oh, Mazelinka I uh thought you were out for the weekend.” Julian stammered, still refusing to turn to face her. 

“Well I returned early after all. What did you think just because I was out of town you could turn my home into your own personal love shack? At least you used the door for once.” She scolded as I did my best to hide myself. Julian however quickly gained his composure, turning to sweet-talk Mazelinka who stood arms crossed and eyebrow raised in annoyance as he tried to explain himself out of this situation. As he did this, I quickly tied up my shirt and took a moment to ground myself. 

“Great to see you by the way sweetie.” Mazelinka ignored Julian’s rambling, looking past him to greet me with a smile.

“You too Mazelinka, sorry for the intrusion.” I put my hands together and gave a small bow. The least I could do was be respectful.

“Oh, don’t you worry about it, I know it’s all Ilyushka’s doing. Always showing up here unannounced.” She shot him a glare, if looks could kill he’d at least be mortally wounded. “It’s late so there’s no point in sending you out into the streets. Take the bed in the backroom.” Mazelinka seemed too tired to scold Julian any longer and made her way back to her own room.

“Yeesh well that was er… Uncomfortable to say the least.” Julian flashed a cheesy grin at me. “I just adore your tough guy act but you’re really so cute when you blush.”

“Shut up!” I started to push Julian towards the bedroom but there was no hiding it, I was completely mortified.

“It’s probably for the best anyway. I may have had a few too many.” Julian groaned as he plopped onto the bed. Without him asking, I began to pull his boots off for him. “You’re a doll.” The sincere face he made as he said this caused butterflies to erupt in my stomach. I couldn’t believe it was even possible for someone to look at me that way.

“I’m just ready for bed.” I yawned moving on to remove my top and pants, folding them neatly and placing them atop Julian’s boots in the corner of the tiny room. Despite the activities which had just transpired I felt a bit too exposed in my underclothes and quickly made my way under the sheets. Julian’s lanky body took up most of the twin sized bed and I did my best to squeeze in and find a comfortable position, finally settling on being the little spoon, facing away from him. Once I was still, his slender arm snaked around my waist, pulling me closer. Julian kissed the back of my head a few times and for a few moments we were silent, savoring each other’s warmth, company, and safety. 

“Julian.” I called to him to see if he was still awake. I couldn’t shake the creeping feeling in my stomach.

“Yes, Percy?” The lilt of his sleepy voice was so sweet and calm. I could tell he was completely exhausted. Truthfully, I had so many questions for him. How far had he traveled out of the city and where had he gone? It must’ve been difficult returning to Vesuvia with the weight of his wanted status on his shoulders. I could feel what was left of my anger subsiding further as I considered what he might’ve gone through over the past two months.

“Please, be here when I wake up.” I was glad he couldn’t see the tears welling in my eyes at the thought of him disappearing again but there was no denying the quiver of my voice. I wanted to believe that this time he would stay, wanted to believe that I knew what he meant to say but kept avoiding at the shop and in the tavern, but I couldn’t push away the thoughts that I was wrong or that he would change his mind. Weren’t we both trouble after all? Two people who couldn’t even remember years of their lives, hard-headed and dramatic, and impulsive. Could we make it work? Could we prove his innocence, and would Nadia even accept it if we did or would she simply have us both killed? I didn’t want to think about him dying but the thought kept bubbling up, the image of him hanging…-

“Of course. Of course.” He squeezed me tight pulling me from my worries.

“Promise me?” My voice was meek, I didn’t want to ask too much of him, didn’t want him to push me away again but I needed to hear it from his mouth.

“I promise.” 


End file.
